


The one not found on any other planet

by Catgirl1



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I couldn’t help making this one so NO ONE SHOULD BE RUDE!, I love making these fanfictions, Lance has to deal with it, Lance is a ghoul, over time others become half ghoul, poor teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: Lance is a Ghoul and he has to live off of aliens that really don’t have much of a purpose. He hates it. How will his friends react once they find out? And I love making these kind of fanfictions!Disclaimer: I don’t own Voltron or Tokyo Ghoul. They belong to whoever made them up. If I did own it, this wouldn’t have to be a fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

“Lance, how can you drink that?” Pidge asked. Lance smirked over his coffee. “It’s delicious plain.” He said.  
“No! That’s disgusting!” Hunk said.  
“That stuff is awful without sugar!” Keith gagged.  
“Eh, I dunno. How can anyone handle hotdog water?”  
“That’s... a frustratingly good point!” Hunk complained.  
“Heh, yeah.” Everyone sat together to eat. Lance stared at the food before swallowing it, catching a taste. It was terrible. Even though everyone was saying how good it was. Suddenly, two people entered. One was a pretty girl with her bangs down to her chin and the other was a handsome boy with black hair. “Touka! Kaneki!” Lance nearly crushed them in a hug. Touka gasped. “Lance... you... b- jerk, ow! Ribs!”  
“Ha! You do have a weakness!” Kaneki said, laughing at her.  
Everyone else stared. “Is Hinami here?”  
“No, she had to do her... ow! Touka!”  
“Um, we aren’t the only ones in the room.” Touka excused her jab.  
“That hurt!”  
“Good!”  
Lance was laughing at both of them. “You two are adorable!” He told them.  
“Shut up, Lance!” They yelled in sync. It only made him laugh harder. “So, um, introduce us?” Pidge said, timidly.  
“These two are Kaneki and Touka! They’re something like siblings to me! Kaneki, Touka, these people or aliens or half aliens are Shiro, Matt, Pidge, Hunk, Shay, Lotor, Allura, Coran, Krolia, Romelle, Ezor, Acxa, Zethrid, and Keith.” Lance said, smirking at his friends. Kaneki blinked. “Wow. You went out and made friends! I’m proud of you!” He said.  
“Kaneki, you jerk!” Lance said. The half-Ghoul simply laughed in response. Lance suddenly got a bad feeling in his stomach. “Eh... Nope!” He ran off to the bathrooms. Matt sighed and walked in the same direction. Lance got to the toilet about two seconds before puking. “Ugh...” he groaned.  
“You want toilet paper?”  
Lance looked around. Matt was offering some to him. “Thanks. Guess some food doesn’t agree with me.”  
“Lance, I know you’re a Ghoul and I’m guessing Touka and Kaneki are too.”  
“How did you know?!”  
“I’m naturally brilliant.”

"Sure."   
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Matt protested.  
"Anyways, did you have a reason to come here?"  
"Just to tell you I know that you're a ghoul and to ask if I could see your kagune."  
"Sure, why not." Lance let out the two wings and the two tentacles. Both types were ivory with specks of red and blue (because Lance was the paladin of blue and then of red. Yes, I know, color code much?). Matt looked at it in fascination. "And how long till you eat?" He asked. Lance sighed. "I dunno... six, seven days?"   
"What do you eat now that you're in space?"   
"Enemy Galra."  
"You know, you shouldn't keep secrets." Matt advised.  
"You can't tell them!"   
"I won't. You will. At least when you're ready." Matt left the bathroom as Lance willed his kagune to disappear. Should he tell them? Would it be more helpful?


	2. Starting to lose it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Don’t own TG or VLD.   
> Lance starts to get hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said a long, long time that I was going to update.

“Lance, are you okay?” Kaneki asked as Lance leaned down. “A bit hungry.” He said.  
“Have you eaten since you left?” Touka deadpanned.  
“Yeah. But I’ve been living on evil aliens. Wow, that sounded better in my head, it sounds lame out loud.”   
Kaneki smiled at that. “Anyway, when can you eat?” Touka asked.  
“Maybe a few hours? Missions usually just come.”   
“Okay.” Kaneki had gotten a worried face.   
“Then eat.” Touka rolled up a sleeve. Lance rolled his eyes. “I think they have a morgue here too.” He said.  
“Crisis averted.” Kaneki said. Touka punched him. “Hey!”   
“You baby.” She teased.   
“Have you two started dating like the fandom wants?”  
“No...”  
“DAMN IT!”  
The three stood. “We have to go. You eat, okay Lance?”  
“Yeah, I will.”  
“Okay.” The two left. He smirked. “Okay Catgirl1, why did you take them away?”  
He listened for a second. “You didn’t have anymore use for that? Well, that was a bit pathetic.” He sighed and walked off. The Cuban smiled and walked into the Control Room. Thankfully, the guests from last night had left. He looked at the team. ‘Don’t eat them.’


	3. Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets to eat. Warning: blood, gore

Lance smiled. They were on a mission in the space mall for the alternate version of pop tarts. Of course they tasted disgusting to him. He walked into a random shop and saw a puigan at the desk. The pain was too terrible. He knelt on the ground and from his state, began laughing. “Um, are you alright, sir?” She asked. “No, but I will be.” Lance smiled as his kagune shot into her and cut off her arm. Blood splattered everywhere and the woman screamed as Lance took his prize and took a bite. “Delicious. See, I’m a ghoul, and ghouls eat people. You’re not a person, but you taste better.” He impaled her and a man walked in. He screamed, seeing his wife on the ground. Two teens were sobbing and Lance frowned. “You’re interruptive, aren’t you?” In the solid swipes, the other three were decapitated, their faces showing looks of fright. Lance tore their bodies apart, enjoying the blood that hit the ground. And then, he came back to his senses and stared, starting to sob. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He knew it was useless to apologize to dead bodies, but he didn’t care. And then, he heard something roll to a stop in another room. Lance went to investigate and saw a young boy playing with a toy. “Who you?” The kid asked, curiously. Lance collapsed to the floor, hugging himself and sobbing, piecing together that he ruined the family. “Why crying? No cry.” The child wrapped his arms around the sobbing murderer.


	4. Crying like some infant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins find the disaster. They don’t know the culprit though it is completely obvious.  
> Also, thanks for the 29 kudos. I was expecting 0 with too many hate comments.....

Lance finally stopped crying and looked at the kid. “Be better?”  
“Yeah, everything’s better.” Lance lied. He heard footsteps coming and ran to the back window with the kid. “Hello?” It was Coran. Suddenly Pidge started screaming. Somebody- probably Hunk threw up. Lance jumped out the window. The kid saw a kid his age. “I go play!”  
“Er, okay.” Lance decided, giving the kid a hug. He should be killed, the monster. He ran to his lion and began crying uncontrollably.  
“Lance?” Pidge had come to him. “I-they-couldn’t-bad....” he choked. She gave him a hug. "It's gonna be alright." She comforted the murderer.


End file.
